Easy to Pretend
by The Lion in Winter
Summary: Ms. Minamino plays therapist to Yusuke and his feelings for a certain someone. Shounen Ai.


Emme 9:02 PM 9/16/2003

Note: Implied Shounen-ai. Don't give me crap because it takes too much to get angry back. Deadications still to DigiDestinedJulia because she was the only one who reviewed 'Denial is not a River' {I am not bitter.. not... bitter... even though I tried really hard *sniffle*}  
Disclaimer: I am just borrowing. Are you excited that the plot is mine.  
Website : www.ccgrove.com

{} : thoughts - "" : speech

..................

On a bright lazy Sunday afternoon, Ms. Minamino inspects the spread of foods she made for her guests. It wasn't everyday that she spent time with her child and decided to gently nudge her son into inviting all of his friends to her picnic.

Counting the dishes and seeing if she has enough, someone decides to cast a shadow over her potato salad and special dessert plate. She half turns and smiles, "Hello, Yusuke. How are you?"

He looks at the food and quietly replies. "Fine. umm... you?"

"I am doing well, " she tilts her head towards him, " You look not so well. Do you want to talk?"

"If you don't mind."

"It always nice to talk to Shuuichi's friends, maybe I could find out what going on in his life." smiling to joke but Yusuke seemed to frown even worse. She pointed him to the bench away from the picnic table and from the group that's now playing football to sit on a bench somewhat hidden behind trees. "I have a feeling that this has to do." pointing at her son, "with him. Am I right?"

Yusuke eyes opened even more then reduced to normal. "Just a little."  
She look at him again. "I'm thinking a lot."  
"How do you know?"

"It is easy to pretend what is not there but if you look, you see all too clearly."  
"I don't know if I should be telling you this." Yusuke lowered his head. "It is hard enough when I am close to him and it's harder to... but I can't shut it away..." he started clamming up when he realize what he was saying and with whom.  
"My dear Yusuke," turning body to him and her hands in her lap. "I won't judge you and your feelings that you have for my son and I suspect" pointing at the group running around the field, "that even though they are your closest friends, you are afraid of what they will say and do."

He looks backs up at her face, "Yes, I tried to stop these feelings but all they got was worse. I'm sorry."  
"Why are you sorry?"  
"Because I lo... have feelings are for your son."  
She smiles. "I think you meant love, love my son Yusuke. Hmm..."  
"Yes. Ms. Minamino."

She looks at the group again while Yusuke looks behind and she notice something interesting but before she voice an opinion about it Yusuke interrupts her train of thoughts.

"Do you know about those two?"  
"Who my dear?"  
Yusuke points in the area and she sees Hiei and Kurama talking on a bench while the others are playing another game.  
"What about them?"

"I believe they are dating." Yusuke knew she didn't know about the demon part of Kurama's life but she seem quite comfortable talking about his feelings towards her son so he decided to bring this up. Though it's always easier when it's not your kid. 

Ms. Minamino turns back to Yusuke, "No, I didn't know. Is this the reason you pretend now?"

"Partly, at first I was scared of myself and why I felt this way and when I dealt with that then I figured I'll never have have a chance with... with your son." fumbling over his words, "You do know your son can have anybody." dashing his head down "He's beautiful and both girls and boys have admired him, "he knew his face was turning into a tomato but bulldozed on, "and what would he want from a guy like me, who gets into fights, not the smartest person, and could never..." he felt like couldn't keep his head above his neck and stared at his shoes.

Ms. Minamino leaned her head sideways just so she could see his face and lightly grab his chin bringing them both back to upright positions, "From the few times I seen you and what my child has talked about I can tell you that you are a reliable, funny, impulsive, cocky, thoughtful, stubborn, loyal, charming..." Yusuke started to smile and hers was even bigger. "My dear Yusuke, what I trying to tell you is that you have a heart of gold underneath that tough exterior of yours and if you have any chance with my son or someone else's son falling into your care they are lucky to have you in their lives. You, I know would do everything to make them feel loved, cared for and safe and in most mother's dreams, that is what we want most for our children." finishing with a smirk.

Yusuke could help but grin, "Thanks for listening to me. You didn't need to do that. I do wish him well and hope for his happiness even though it is not with me. You know?"  
"I know. Hey, do you think we can finish the setting up the table before they finish up their game."  
Yusuke looks over to the field and smiles at her, "I'm sure we can."  
"Good. Let's finish then."

  
.........

  
Leaning on the bench and yawning, Hiei stares at Kurama staring at bench near the trees. "Kitsune, what are you doing?"  
"I am just wondering what Yusuke and my mother are talking about. I can't hear anything and lip reading apparently isn't my expertise." Kurama turns back to Hiei. "Can you tell me?"  
Hiei stretches and blinks at him, {I can hear perfectly but how much should I tell you.} "I believe they may have mention your name and something to do with gold. I really wasn't listening however, the way you kept turning to look at them you should have pick up more. Maybe, I should amend my statement and say you kept turning to look at at Yusuke. hmm?"  
Turning a shade slightly lighter than his hair Kurama turns and scowls his friend. "What are you implying?"  
"Yes. What am I implying?"  
Before he could respond his mother announced the table was set and to come and sit down.

  
.........

  
While everybody sitting down at their assigned places, Ms. Minamino goes looking for the extra napkins and utensils that Yusuke forgot to put out. "Now where are they?" digging through the box she bought as extra supplies, Kurama sneaks up behind. "Mom, Where's Yusuke?"  
She turns from the boxes, "I thought you knew dear, he had to leave. It was getting late and he's starting a new job early tomorrow so he needed to get as much sleep as he can." she chuckles, "Besides he said he seen the others way too many times and had a lovely chat with me so he filled his quota."  
Very interested and eyes bright, "What were you two talking about?"  
"Shuuichi, are you always this curious?"  
Having the grace to blush, "Sorry, mother."  
"C'mon we have a picnic to eat."

  
.........

  
Everyone listening to loud and rambunctious Kuwabara reciting on a story of grand mythical proportions or what you call another day working for Koenma in fairy tale form. He wasn't stupid; he wanted to tell Ms. Minamino a story without it sounding a little too real because Hiei, the cover of a clothed table and a poking sword did wonders of Kuwabara turning the contents down to an acceptable story. 

Kurama on the other hand looked positive gloomy. Ms. Minamino looked at her son sitting across from her whispering, "Honey what's wrong? Aren't you having fun?"  
Yes Mother, of course I am... it just... just," Kurama scanned the table for something then back at his mother, "Where's the dessert I made?"  
She eyes bright and hands waved without care, "Oh. I gave it to Yusuke since he wasn't able to stay, I made him a basket of food so he can have something to eat for work and school for at least for a couple days. That boy needs to eat more." trying to make her herself look aloof and more innocent, "We have two desserts here anyway Shuuichi, and I didn't think that you would have mind. You did say that Yusuke was particularly fond of that dessert, didn't you?"  
Kurama fought the blush the went to his cheeks and bowed his head, "Yes. I believe I said that..."   
His mother smiled.

At this time Kuwabara realized he lost some of his audience " Hey, I'm getting to the good part."  
Hiei snorted, "The ending I hope." sitting next to him was Yukina covering her mouth from giggling and Keiko sitting across from her and sitting next to Kuwabara's side pretending to look elsewhere as she fought not to laugh at him, Shizuru on his other side to her brother agreed. "He can only hold one thought at a time. Be grateful for that Hiei."   
"Hey. I resent that."  
Lighting a cigarette, "We all resent you."   
At this time Ms. Minamino rejoin the group, "Please be nice. Continue the story Kazuma, I was enjoying it." Kurama smiled knowing his mother heard none of it and wondered to himself. {I only made the dessert because it is his favorite. Funny, I so wanted to see him enjoy it as well.} then looking out of the park, {I wondered why he didn't say good-bye.}

*~TBC~*

Special Note: Happy Birthday... Me...   
Hope you enjoy the gift. Read and Review.  



End file.
